Waking Dreams
Category:QuestsCategory: Windurst Questsde:Waking Dreamsfr:Rêves éveillés Vial of Dream Incense Whisper of Dreams |title=Heir to the Realm of Dreams |repeatable=Once per Earth day |reward=Choice of one of the following: Diabolos summoning spell or Diabolos's Pole or Diabolos's Earring or Diabolos's Ring or Diabolos's Torque or 15,000 Gil |previous= |next= |cutscenes= }} Walkthrough *Go to south Windurst Waters and speak to Kerutoto (J-8) in the Rhinostery's north wing to receive a Vial of Dream Incense. *Enter the Pso'Xja tower at (H-8) in Beaucedine Glacier. (This is the tower right behind the Survival Guide). *In this tower, there are shimmering walls of different colors. Every time you enter one you zone. The order of walls you want is red, purple, red, purple. After the last purple zone, ride the elevator down. *Enter The Shrouded Maw (via Pso'Xja, similar to Chains of Promathia Chapter 3-5 **There's a Home Point right before the battlefield circle. *Examine the Memento Circle and select "Waking Dreams" when you are ready. **Trust Magic cannot be called here. *Defeat Diabolos to acquire a Whisper of Dreams. *Take the Whisper of Dreams to Kerutoto to choose your reward. **You can re-enter the Stone Gate to use the Home Point to teleport to Windurst Waters Home Point #3 Notes on the Battle *You will enter the battlefield facing Diabolos. This battle is uncapped; there is EXP loss. *Try to fight Diabolos on Lightsday and not on Darksday. *If you fail, you do not lose key items and can retry immediately. *Up to 6 party members can participate. There is a 30 minute time limit. **Everyone involved in the fight must have a Vial of Dream Incense. **TP and buffs are not lost upon entering. *Similar to Darkness Named, there are tiles on the battlefield that disappear. They disappear in the same order as the original fight. Falling down to the level below will likely result in death by six Diremite Dominators. However, if you can survive, it is possible to run up the stairs and to the tile area, causing the Diremite Dominators to deaggro, allowing you to fight Diabolos. **The patterns for the tiles can be found on the Darkness Named discussion page. *Diabolos has approximately 11,000 Hit Points. *Diabolos draws in all players in the battlefield the first time a player takes an action on him. **Due to changes made to the battle, it is now impossible for players to disband from the party to avoid the effects of Draw In. Because of this, strategies that involve mages healing and dealing damage from the upper level (out of Nightmare range) are no longer usable. **A similar strategy allowing a Puppetmaster to solo Diabolos using an Automaton to nuke from the platform is also no longer possible. **Diabolos does not target players' pets, regardless of hate. *Diabolos uses Nightmare very regularly throughout the fight, but is also capable of using Ruinous Omen, Dispelga, Sleepga II, and Cacodemonia, a unique move used only in this fight, which inflicts Curse. **Barsleepra can reduce duration of Nightmare. **Adding multiple status effects to the party reduces the impact of Dispelga (songs and bar- spells work well). **It is recommended that stunners and healers use Poison Potions to avoid prolonged sleep from Sleepga II (note that this does not help with Nightmare and actually adds to Nightmare's deadly Bio without causing the sleep effect to wear off. **Players slept by Nightmare and then hit by Diabolos with physical or magical attacks have only a small chance of this damage waking them from Nightmare. *"Chainstun" strategies (using a Red Mage with a Dark Knight support job to constantly Stun with Chainspell) have been known to work for this fight. However, because monsters will gain magic resistance if continuously hit by the same elemental type of spell, Diabolos may resist Stuns after the 4th or 5th volley. *Stunning only when Diabolos readies Nightmare may give better results with parties that are slow to kill (Dark Knights and Black Mages may be better choices in such cases). *Dancers can be used to stun with Violent Flourish, though it has a low chance to succeed without Etoile Casaque. *Blue Mage's Head Butt is extremely unreliable in this fight for stun, even as BLU main. **However, Blue Mage is a great DD and support for this fight, concentrating on damage with Disseverment (the Poison effect works quite well) and other damage spells (Quadratic Continuum can do over 2000 damage), and curing/waking with Plenilune Embrace and White Wind. Diffusion + Exuviation can also be handy for getting rid of the Sleep and Bio effects from Nightmare, though any BLU trying this should be prepared to tank Diabolos for the remainder of the fight. *Samurai are very good damage dealers for this fight, being able to deliver four or five weapon skills in quick succession with use of Meikyo Shisui and Meditate. A well-equipped Samurai can deal around 500 to 900 damage to Diabolos with each Tachi: Yukikaze, Tachi: Gekko, or Tachi: Kasha. *Black Mages are desirable as well, as they can stand on the ledge at the beginning of the fight and cast a strong Elemental Sealed -aga III or Ancient Magic II spell, with no risk of being interrupted by Nightmare. However, it is tricky to have multiple Black Mages start the battle this way, as Draw In interrupts any spells being cast when the first spell hits. **While this takes out a large portion of Diabolos's health, it usually leads to the Black Mage's death. *Dancer can be an effective support job in this fight. When Nightmare goes off, the first to wake up uses Divine Waltz to wake the rest of the party, thus allowing the party to survive without having to worry about stunning Nightmare (and thus allowing more job combinations). *Note that mages must stand next to the damage dealers in order to be within range of Divine Waltz. *Specific strategies for this fight can be found on the discussion page.